


Watch and Learn

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [9]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby teaches Paige about interpreting body language.<br/>A technical prequel to Friendly Wagers, though can be read by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

"Alright see that?" Toby whispered. He pointed across the room where Walter was writing on a dry-erase board. A marker was in his right hand as though he was about to write. His left hand however was tapping rhythmically against his leg. 

"Yeah... he looks bothered," Paige whispered back.

"Actually, he's thinking. He's close to a breakthrough. Just watch." The two sat together, pretending to work on their laptops while keeping an eye on Walter. Finally the man stopped tapping, writing hastily on the board.

"How did you know?" Paige asked in quiet awe.

"It pays to be the best."

**Author's Note:**

> ("Toby, what does it mean when Walter stops everything?" "It means he's on to us.")
> 
> Here's a fun fact: did you know body language is something cultural, rather than having universal inherent meaning? There are some people that don't follow the cultural body language around them either. Someone frowning might not be angry at all, just pensive or even happy. It really depends a lot on one's environment, one's upbringing, and mentality as well.
> 
> Tune in for part 9 where we learn about tuning forks! You better take _notes_ because it's a really _key_ lesson!


End file.
